Between Her and Peace
by Jenna1980
Summary: Ch. 4 Updated! Summary: Seras is having a hard time adjusting to new un-life, she longs to escape it by any means possible. Will Alucard come through and be the Master she hopes he is? Reviews welcome.
1. Escape

Okay here it is. My first Hellsing story. I never really thought about doing a Hellsing story, which is odd because it is quite possibly my favorite anime (next to Trigun). But I had an odd dream a few weeks ago that was very Hellsingish, and have been listening to the soundtrack lately. So I made up my mind to put something down on paper. I'm almost positive this sort of thing has been written about before (but then again there isn't much that hasn't been touched on when it comes to fanfiction), like I said I was satisfying my urges.  
  
It's also nice to step away from my Trigun fic for a bit and try something new, (I'm kinda stuck on where to go with it anyway.) I hope this story is just as popular. It's meant to be just a one shot, but if enough people like it I may take it to the next level. It all depends on my dear sweet readers.  
  
This little story takes place between the first and second episodes, I've wondered about that time period. It seems so cut and dry, one minute she's just been bitten, the next she's in training. I mean how many of us could go through the change from human to vampire so smoothly? There always seemed like there was something missing, this is my way to fill the void.  
  
Like always! Read Enjoy Review!  
  
I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF THE CHRACTERS USED.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore; she had to get out of there. Anywhere was better than the Hellsing Manor.  
  
"It's not as if anyone would miss me." she thought to herself, "I give up, there's no place for me here."  
  
She has been turned into a monster, the walking dead. It had only been a week or two since her world had been turned upside down. Since then she had been spiraling. Her teammates secluded her, Sir integral hated her, and she hadn't seen that jackass of a "Master" since the day he had cursed her to this nightmare.  
  
She had been leading a solitary life for weeks, speaking to no one. The few training lessons she had gone to ended with her becoming more desperate for escape. She was tired of being treated like a monster. The men either feared her, or used her as a way to stroke their egos. Trying to see how much they could upset and tease her. A few of the more brazen ones saw her as something to conquer, pinching her and making lewd comments.  
  
The belittling she could take, the fear she could ignore. But the catcalls, whispers, and come ons had driven her to tears on several occasions.  
  
Sir Integral seemed to see this behavior as nothing more than an initiation of sorts. The one time Seras had complained about she was given a speech.  
  
"All new recruits go through this, it's even worse if you're female. You're here to do a job, not make friends. The men will get bored with you when another new recruit joins up. You have a backbone don't you? I suggest you use it and do your job." with that Integral sent her out of her office.  
  
Then there was the infamous Alucard. The last she had seen of him was the night she had changed. She had hoped he would meet with her, maybe help her gain control over her new life. But so far it was as if he had blinked out of existence.  
  
Maybe this was something he did often, curse people to this terrible unlife. She wondered how many people he had done this too? She couldn't help feeling like a bastard child, and she hated him for it.  
  
It was a nightmare that had no possibility of ending, she was eternally damned to this existence. If you could call it that.  
  
She wanted out....now. It was just getting dark, the manor wouldn't be bustling for another two hours or so. Integral had left for a meeting, and Walter had driven her.  
  
It was her only chance she had to escape now.  
  
She took off her blue uniform, dressing in black pants and black long- sleeved shirt. She threw on her dark blue coat and shoved her blue snow hat on. Quickly throwing her meager belongings into her back pack she walked out her room. The creepy stone hallway was dark and silent She wasn't going to miss this place, it's musty mildew smell, and it's drafty passages. She treaded lightly through the halls, not knowing who or what would be about.  
  
She crept quietly through the dark manor, trying hard not to get lost. Seras was surprised that she had reached the front door without a problem. Turning the knob she walked out into the cold London night, not knowing what her un-life had in store for her.  
  
It had snowed several inches during the day; miniscule flakes still swirling about the air. Her boots crunched across the Hellsing Manors from lawn. She stopped at the tall iron gates; it was all that separated her from freedom. The gates would only open to those individuals who had the code, and she wasn't one of them. This wasn't about to stop her, she chucked her pack over the side and began climbing the rails. The gates were harder to climb than she thought; the slippery wet snow wasn't helping either. After a few failed attempts she landed in the snow on the other side.  
  
Slinging her backpack over her shoulder she ran from Hellsing Manor never once looking back.  
  
She wandered about London, watching happy couples and families' bustle from one place to another. A large group of children were playing in the fresh snow, stopping every few minutes to ask each other if they had heard if the schools had been closed yet due to the weather .  
  
At first it was a comfort to see people in such high spirits. She laughed as she watched the children sling snowballs. It felt good to laugh again.  
  
She laughed until she realized that she could never actually have any of it. Everything the people around her had was just a distant dream to her now.  
  
Love, family.....children. It was all so completely out of reach.  
  
Her laughter slowly morphed into sobs, she ran from the happy scene. It was one thing to realize that all the things you wanted out of life were gone. But she'd be damned if she'd watch others revel in it.  
  
She was damned...........  
  
She ran harder, the tears whisking away from her cheeks. Far from the main shops and into a nearby park, she ran down the quaint paths and playgrounds, running until she had come to the middle of a bridge. It was the only lit area in the park that she could see; she stopped and threw her pack down, refusing to move anymore. She pulled on a pair of woolen mittens and sank down onto her pack, still sobbing.  
  
"Why did I do this..." she thought, "why did I let this happen? Stupid, Seras, stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
  
She sobbed harder; there she was surrounded by millions of people, only to feel like the last person on earth.  
  
Everything was a mess, she wanted to end it, end all of it. She couldn't live like this. She stood and leaned over the edge of the bridge and peered into the black water.  
  
She wanted to jump in, to sink to the bottom, to drown. She watched the water rushing underneath her, not wanting to admit to herself that her plan wouldn't work. Still, her brain worked feverishly to try to find some means of escape.  
  
She stood up and climbed onto the edge of the bridge, "maybe," she thought, " maybe the water would be cold enough to at least put her out. If she couldn't have death, she would at least welcome a nice coma. She quickly looked over her shoulders. No one was around, so at least no one would try to save her.  
  
She shut her eyes, and tipped herself forward, feeling her feet leave the safety of the edge.  
  
"It will all be over soon...." she said to herself.  
  
She gritted her teeth, and counted the seconds before she hit the water.  
  
1...2...3...4.........5...she hadn't hit yet, in fact, she wasn't falling. She opened her eyes, but all she saw was black, she struggled at whatever it was restraining her, hoping to free her self so she could finish her fall.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed kicking and pawing at her rescuer. In a plit second Seras was back on the bridge. With a few more swipes she tore herself free. She spun around quickly ready to yell at whoever it was who had come between her and peace.  
  
"Leave me alone you stupid son of a...." her jaw dropped.  
  
It was him...the one who had done this to her.  
  
"You.." she said despair.  
  
Alucard stood on the snowy bridge, red coat swirling in the wintry winds. He was without his hat, so the bright white snow flakes contrasted greatly against his coal colored hair.  
  
"Why did you leave police girl?" he said grinning.  
  
Seras gave him an empty glance, and then stared down at her boots, "why do you care?"  
  
"I am your master." he said simply.  
  
"Yeah well fat lot of good you are at that." she seethed. Apparently he had found her last remark funny; he began laughing like a mad man. This only fed her anger.  
  
The man before him was the cause of all this, it was all his fault....  
  
All his bloody fucking fault....  
  
She wanted him to stop laughing. She wanted to tear that insane grin off his face, wanted him to hurt the way she hurt.  
  
"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she screamed, "You fucking monster, how could you do this? You forced this on me! I never wanted this. You shot me and made me choose and I"  
  
"You chose life..." he interrupted; his smile was gone as was the laughter.  
  
"This isn't life," she said coldly, "this is-is just...just nothingness. It's not life, and it's not death it's just this sick, twisted limbo that you can't honestly expect someone to exist in!" with that she turned and climbed back up on the bridge, determined to jump again.  
  
"You won't die Police Girl...you'll just sink to the bottom, and end up being very cold, but you won't die." he said plainly.  
  
Tears welled in her eyes, he couldn't even call her by her name, "my name is not Police Girl you bastard, it's Seras! And I don't care if this doesn't work I'll try something else if I have to! I'll sit in the sun, or stake myself, anything to make this all go away!" with that she tipped over the edge.  
  
If her heart could still beat, she was sure it would have stopped, as she hit the icy water. She screamed, only to have a trail of bubbles float to the surface instead. She sank quickly to the muddy bottom. Her arms and legs stung, her head felt as if it had been cut in to. But she made no move to go back to the top. She sat there for what seemed like forever, waiting pleading, for her brain to shut down. But it was no use. She was just about to ascend to the surface when she felt herself being lifted out of the water. She was too weak and too cold to fight it this time. She collapsed back onto the bridge crumpling into a shivering, whimpering heap.  
  
"I told you nothing would happen...." Alucard said almost aggravated by the fledgling vampire.  
  
"Le-le-le-leave..m-m-me alone." she chattered.  
  
"Now, what kind of master would I be if I left you to freeze." he grinned.  
  
"A merciful one..." she said burying her face in the snow.  
  
"Don't be dramatic police girl, get up." He held out a gloved hand to her.  
  
"Why? So I can go back and be pushed around, pinched, belittled and otherwise treated like something you scooped out of the gutter."  
  
"I'll help you, cross my heart hope to die." he tried in vain to suppress a snicker, he couldn't help but laugh at his own remark.  
  
"I hate you..." she whispered, shutting her eyes and scrunching into an icy, snow covered ball.  
  
She waited for another snide remark from him. She silently dared him to say something else to her.  
  
Instead, she felt something soft & incredibly warm being laid on top of her, covering her completely. She heard him walking away from her. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw he had laid his heavy red coat over her. She laid under it for a few minutes, listening to his footsteps moving further and further away from her.  
  
She had nowhere to go....  
  
Stuck between life and death...  
  
Eternally damned with a bonafied whack job for a master.  
  
His footsteps were fading fast.  
  
Seras sat up, her joints and muscles twisting and grinding in pain from the cold. She wrapped the huge coat around, reveling in its warmth.  
  
She stood up, her knees protesting, her clothing frozen stiff to her body. She ignored it all and began to run.  
  
She hoped he hadn't left....she hoped she wasn't to late.  
  
She saw him further down the path. She ran a few more yards, and then stopped.  
  
What would she say to him?  
  
She treaded cautiously towards him, trying to think of the right thing to say.  
  
Alucard knew she was behind him. He turned and stared at his pitiful creation. Her bright hair soaked through, her skin paler than usual with a slight bluish tone. She was standing there drowning in his big red coat, her hands disappearing in the extra long sleeves. She looked down at her feet and scraped at the snow with her boot.  
  
He hadn't seen such innocence in nearly a century. She glanced up at him meekly; he removed his glasses to meet her eye to eye. She quickly looked back down, nervousness taking over. She took a deep breath, refusing to let him intimidate her.  
  
Seras approached him, only a few inches separating them. He towered over her petite frame. She just stood there, staring with the utmost curiosity. Her once over was making Alucard uncomfortable. He generally avoided such "intimate" situations. He was about to say something about it when she finally spoke.  
  
"I don't even know you. You're my master, and I don't even know who you are." she said bundling the coat closer to her.  
  
He laughed out loud, throwing a protective arm around his new creation, "we have all the time in the world to work on that. Trust me, Seras Victoria you will learn to love this gift I've given you. Now come, the night is still young, and you'll catch your death of cold."  
  
Seras let a small giggle out, but quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. An hour ago she wouldn't have found that funny at all, strange how things change. Alucard gave her a sideways glance, glad that she had found his little joke amusing. He led her out of the park and back towards Hellsing Manor. He didn't speak much after that, Seras talked mostly of how horrible the last few weeks had been.  
  
"That time is over, " he answered, "your nights will be better now I assure you."  
  
Seras felt an odd comfort, it wasn't the sort of comfort she had felt with her parents, or even the few lovers she'd had. She couldn't' quite place the feeling, but after weeks of feeling nothing she was eager to embrace it.  
  
Seras was beginning to see this wasn't the end, merely the beginning.  
  
THE END  
  
Alucard is a tougher to write about than I though. I know this is short, but I'm pretty sure I'll end up putting more into it. I really tried to not make Alucard OOC, I think I did okay. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. My apologies for the few spelling and grammar mistakes, I've trying to be more strict with myself in that respect. Just bear with me I'm hoping for improvement. 


	2. Just One Sip

Okay so it's probably not gonna be a one shot anymore. I figured why not fill in the gaps between the episodes. So here's my take on what happen after she killed her first vampire in Ep.2.  
  
Hope you like it, Yeah Alucard is a little nicer than I think he really is, but I hope to work on that a bit as I go along.  
  
Read Enjoy Review!  
  
Alucard had been right in saying that her nights would be better. She wasn't sure of it, but he must have gone around and "talked" to a few of her fellow officers. They had become, not necessarily friendly, but definitely more respectful towards her.  
  
The only one that still seemed irritated by her was Sir Integral, then again she seemed irritated by everyone.  
  
Everything in her life seemed to be getting better. Alucard kept his promises, helping her adjust to her new lifestyle. She had been given a new room, with a strange coffin bed. She was leery of sleeping in a coffin at first, but Alucard wouldn't hear of her sleeping any other way.  
  
"I won't do it, I couldn't possibly sleep in this. Please don't make me!" she said laying in her bed, pleading with him, to let her sleep somewhere else.  
  
"Silly girl, what are you going to do sleep on the floor? I won't have it." he clicked the button, and closed the lid. He could hear her grumbling to herself from inside.  
  
"I hear you Police girl, be quiet you need to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."  
  
He was right, tomorrow would be her second chance to proove herself. Her first chance had ended in Gareth having to take the shot for her. She was told that her not being able to take the shot the first time was a good sign. She didn't think so.  
  
As hard as she tried she could not sleep that day, it was hard to get comfortable. And she had whacked her head on the lid several times.  
  
"Master?" she whispered quietly, she hoped he was still awake. Did he even sleep at all she wondered?  
  
"Hmm." he answered, his dark, lulling voice filled her coffin.  
  
"Do you think I can do it tomorrow?"  
  
He laughed a bit, "Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"You, and how much you want to succeed at this. It all depends on you."  
  
Sears, folded her arms behind her head, "I suppose so," she fumbled around again to get comfortable, only to whack her funny bone on the lid.  
  
"Master how can you stand sleeping in one of these? I just can't sleep!"  
  
"Just close your eyes Police girl," his voice lulling deeper.  
  
Her eyes were getting drowsy, suddenly she couldn't stay awake, "master are you putting a spell on me?" she cooed.  
  
He laughed quietly, "not a spell, just merely a trick I learned long ago. Good night....Police Girl."  
  
"G'night..." she mumbled slipping into a deep sleep.  
  
Later that night.  
  
The mission had been completed. Seras had shot and killed a young girl who couldn't have been much younger than herself. She and her boyfriend had been killing families and writing messages on the walls.  
  
She couldn't believe she had actually killed someone. In the police force there had always been someone else to do the dirty work. The Captain was right in saying she had been treated with kid gloves.  
  
She kept telling herself that killing that girl was all for the better. The girl would have just kept killing innocent families. But that tug of guilt in her heart just wouldn't go away.  
  
And the fact her Master had yelled at her for not drinking her blood only made her feel worse.  
  
She pulled her uniform off and slipped into her bathtub, trying to forget the nights events, but it wasn't helping. She was just so exhausted, she drained the tub, brushed her teeth and slipped her robe on.  
  
"You're pouting Police Girl." snickered Alucard, he sat in the only chair in the room, feet propped up on the table.  
  
"I'm not pouting, forgive me if I feel guilty about killing someone" she stepped into her slippers, and padded across the room to her bed, brushing the tangles out off her wet hair as she went.  
  
"Guilty for what? Killing some insignificant piece of garbage. Trust me you did that girl a favor."  
  
Seras had her back to him, she bowed her head, and sniffed, "I can't not feel guilty. I- I - never killed anyone before."  
  
"You get used to it" he said nonchalantly. He plopped his hat onto the table top, and removed his glasses.  
  
She started to sob, "I don't want to get used to it....maybe the captain was right. Maybe I am too high strung."  
  
"Of course you are, you're a vampire now, we can't help, but be high strung. We hear, see, and feel things those mounds of flesh upstairs couldn't even fathom."  
  
She shrugged half heatedly, "if you say so."  
  
Alucard got up and stood next to her, "I know what would make you feel better." he snapped his fingers and a packet of blood and a glass appeared on a table.  
  
"Master please don't make me."  
  
"Just a drink is all I ask, do it because you're master asks you to."  
  
Seras looked warily at the blood, Alucard gave her a gentle shove in the direction of the table.  
  
She poured the blood into the glass, and stared down at it, "I can't" she whispered.  
  
"You can and you will," he said in a slightly more authoritative tone. Seras jumped slightly.  
  
She slowly picked up the glass, and sniffed the blood. A delicious coppery smell wafted into her nostril. It made her mouth water slightly, she couldn't control her bodies want for food. She took one quick drink, set the glass down and steeped away quickly.  
  
"There happy?" she said.  
  
"Very. Tomorrow night you'll take two drinks." he walked up to her, with a single gloved finger he tipped her chin up so she was looking into his eyes, "It's late Police Girl, go to bed."  
  
Seras jerked her chin away, "as you say Master" trying to sound as sarcastic as possible. This only made him laugh.  
  
"See the blood is already helping your spirits." he chuckled.  
  
Come to think of it she was feeling a little better, not a lot, but better than before.  
  
"I'll leave you now, you need your sleep." he grabbed his belonging and disappeared through the doorway.  
  
Seras was silent as she pulled her night gown on and got into her bed. She wasn't looking forward to another night in that uncomfortable coffin. After an hour or so of tossing and turning she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Master?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Um...could you?" she felt silly, like a child waking her father up for a glass of water in the middle of the night.  
  
"Close your eyes Police Girl." his velvety voice rippling through her coffin.  
  
She got as comfortable as she could, already feeling herself getting sleepy.  
  
"Thank you Master.." she whispered half asleep.  
  
So what did you think? I think I liked the first story a little better, but I always enjoy a good drama/angsty story. Not sure when I'm gonna get to another chapter though. Probably after I do a chapter or two in my Trigun story. Gotta try and keep up. 


	3. So Much Potential

Well here it is Chpater 3, I have been getting some wonderful reviews. Thank you to all who have given me their input I appreciate it all so very much!  
  
Chapter three is my take on what happened in between 3 & 4. I hope everyone likes it.  
  
Read Enjoy Review!  
  
Seras slammed the door hard to her room. She slid down the doorway into a heap.  
  
"There's no room in the Hellsing Organization for a half starved vampire." Sir Integrals words echoed in her ears.  
  
Just when things were starting to look up.  
  
She pulled her boots off, and tugged her black stockings off throwing it all across the room, frustrated. She had failed utterly tonight.  
  
Captain Gareth was dead, along with a good portion of her comrades. She had been taken out all to easily by the Priest from Rome. And on top of it all she had refused Alucard's blood.  
  
That was the worst of all.  
  
"Drink of my blood, and you will be free to walk the night."  
  
Free? Free? It was obvious what that meant.  
  
It was his nice way of saying he wanted her gone.  
  
Was she really that pathetic? Did she really muck things up that badly?  
  
She thought back to that night on the bridge, he had promised her, her nights would be better. Is this what he had meant?  
  
"It's not that I didn't want to...I just...didn't...I just..." she knocked her head softly against the door. She didn't want to be free of him, she didn't think she was good enough to be on her own.  
  
She saw the packet of blood on the table. She stood up and stared at the packet, studying it's thick contents. Sickened, she opened the door and heaved the packet down the hallway towards Alucards room.  
  
She slammed her door even harder this time, "screw this," she said to herself, "I know when I'm not wanted."  
  
She traded her police uniform, for jeans and a light blue long sleeved shirt. She finished tying her boots, and pulled her coat on. She opened her door, and walked face first into Alucard, who stood there holding the blood pack she had tossed.  
  
"Don't play with your food Police Girl," he laughed.  
  
She shoved past him, ignoring his remark, she walked down the hallway and turned the corner, only to once again bump into Alucards chest. She let out a frustrated growl, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can't you get a clue?" she barked, "I have nothing to say to you."  
  
Anyone else talking to him this way he would have punished, and in all rights he should be pummeling her that very second, for being so disrespectful to her Master. But he was too curious about her sudden change in disposition, to worry about that.  
  
"What's the matter, tonight's mission not enough fun for you?"  
  
She kept walking. Alucard frowned, this wasn't a game anymore. He swirled up in front her and firmly pinned her against the hallway wall. Sears let out a cry, squeezed her eyes shut, and waited for her punishment.  
  
"Answer me Police Girl, don't think my patience won't wear thin with you." he growled.  
  
Sera's opened her eyes, and stared at him, much like she did that night in park. Except this tiem her eyes were filled with betrayal, not cuirosity.  
  
"It seems Master,." she sneered, "that your patience has already run out with me."  
  
Alucard grinned, "interesting, the Police girl is angry with me, I wonder why?" he thought to himself.  
  
"I'm leaving this time, and no one, not even you can stop me." she struggled against his grasp, but couldn't budge an inch, "let me go!" she yelled.  
  
"Come now, what did I do?"  
  
"It's not important now, let's just say the message was received loud and clear. I'm leaving."  
  
Alucard was confused, he tried to remember what it was that set her off, and couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Isn't it just like a woman to tell you she's mad but won't say why." he grumbled to himself.  
  
"I don't have the patience to play this game with you Police Girl. You should really consider joining the theater; your talent for dramatics is lost here."  
  
Seras fought against the tears in her eyes, "maybe I will, at least then you won't have a "half starved, weak willed" vampire on your hands!"  
  
Alucard cocked an eyebrow up, "Police girl this whole argument would be a lot easier if you just tell me why you're so angry."  
  
Seras held her breath for a moment, to angry to cry anymore, she forced her tears to stop.  
  
"You want me gone don't you? That's why you wanted me to drink your blood! So I can be free, so I wouldn't be tied down to the almighty Alucard." a force deep within her sparked, "all those things you said to me that night I ran away. It was all lies wasn't it? Well you needn't worry about me, I'm not so stupid that I don't know when I'm not wanted." with all her might she weaseled out of Alucard's hold, and walked down the hallway.  
  
"Why didn't you drink police girl?" he called out, "answer your master before you go."  
  
Sears stopped, "I don't know why," she ran a hand through he red hair, "maybe I'm not ready to be free, maybe I don't want to be free."  
  
Alucard looked at his creation, she had a fire within. She could be a great vampire, if only she just stopped being so damn human.  
  
"Hmmm. So you want to be tied to me? Interesting." he laughed wickedly, "You're a strange one police girl you're the first vampire I've known that actually wants to be bound to someone." He dissolved and reappeared in front of her.  
  
Seras gazed at him, he was her guardian, her Master. She had no one else in the world, and in a hundred years when Integral, Walter, and the rest were all cold in their graves, who else would she have but him...her Master. Why coudln't he understand that?  
  
Alucard had heard all of this in her head, such an innocent his little Police Girl was. Her thought had actually touched his wicked heart. She certainly did have potential. He stretched out a gloved hand to her, "I'll not offer my blood to you again, unless you ask for it."  
  
Seras looked at his outstretched hand, there was so much power in that single gloved hand. More than she could ever hope to posses, she took his hand and followed him back down the hallway.  
  
"You promised me two sips tonight Police Girl, and after the night you had, you'll need it." he stopped and tipped her head back, examining the wound on her neck form the blessed blade. The cut was clean; it would heal, but she'd always have a scar to remember this night by.  
  
Seras tilted her head forward again, she had promised him two sips tonight. And as much as she hated drinking blood, the thought of disappointing her master again was far worse.  
  
Alucard emptied a packet of blood into a glass and gave it to her.  
  
She took to sips and handed it back to him, "I'll not let you down again Master."  
  
Alucard grinned...so much potential indeed. 


	4. Breaking the Fast

Beware, Alucard gets a bit OOC towards the end. But I was in an odd mood when I wrote this, so forgive. I will try to get him back on track in the coming chapters. I hope everyone likes it, this of course happens after Episode 4.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate every single one of them  
  
Read Enjoy Review!  
  
Alucard stood in the doorway, watching his Police Girl feast on the blood Walter had left her. She took great spoonfuls of it, relishing each taste as if it were her first, and last bite every time. The blood wasn't getting to her lips fast enough, he watched in awe as she ditched the spoon and began drinking straight from the bowl.  
  
She finished, sated for the time being. She got up from her seat, and was about to get ready for bed when she caught sight of Alucard in the doorway.  
  
"Hello Master," she said lazily, drunk with exhilaration. She dropped the bowl and gave her master a mesmeric smile. He wore no coat, hat or glasses it was late, and they had long since been set aside.  
  
Alucard grinned, watching his sweet police girl saunter towards him. Her usually innocent personality had faded into the background, and for the first time he saw the vampire in her.  
  
She was beautiful, her cheeks flushed, lips pink, and ruby red eyes flickering.  
  
She stopped in front of him, still wearing her wickedly sweet smile. It reminded him so much of himself.  
  
"Of all the things for her to inherit from me I'm glad it was this." he said to himself.  
  
He stared down at her, blood still splotched here, and there on her face. She looked like a child who had just finished licking the remnants of cake batter from the mixing bowl. He whisked a smear of blood from her chin with an ungloved hand. She grinned, and licked the last few splotches of blood from around her mouth, savoring every last bit.  
  
"Are you pleased Master?" she said smiling triumphantly.  
  
"Very, Police Girl. I must admit I was surprised." Alucard lied; he had noticed her watching him as he took that news reporter earlier that night. He had felt her teeth pinching into her skin as she bit into her arm, a sort of horrified lust taking over her senses.  
  
If he had known that her watching him feed would break her blood fast than he would have done it sooner.  
  
"Was it fun watching Master feed?" he had to ask.  
  
Seras cocked her head, thinking. Alucard watched her, admitting to himself that if she ever used that look on him it would be hard for him to say no to her. She was going to be such a remarkable vampire someday.  
  
"It was....enlightening master." she said finally.  
  
"We should go hunting sometime," he purred. Enjoying the change in his little Police Girl. He'd have to enjoy this quickly, he knew all to well the rush she was having, and he knew it didn't last long.  
  
Seras began giggle, "Master I couldn't"  
  
He gave her a frown, "Oh but Police Girl you'll never know the true taste of blood, until you are actually pulling it from someone's veins. "  
  
"Like you did tonight?"  
  
"It's been a long time since I've tasted warm, fresh blood. I was surprised my Master let me do it. She can be such a pain in the ass when it comes to things like that."  
  
Seras laughed, glad that he was the one calling Integral a pain in the ass, and not her. She was sure Integral could hear and see all that was going on in her house. She hushed her fit of giggles, and looked into her masters crimson eyes.  
  
"What is it like Master..tell me please?"  
  
That look, why did she have to give him that look....  
  
"It's like dying, and being born all at the same time, " he wrapped an arm around her, leading her away from the doorway and into her room. They sat on her bed, backs up against the cold stone wall.  
  
"You shudder at first, and then begin to tingle," Seras laid her head in his lap and listened to him try to describe the indescribable, "as the blood moves through you, it makes you warm, from your ears, straight to your toes. You feel alive again; many times you'd almost swear you were. Except, your heart still lays dormant, and your lungs don't move. Then after a few awhile, the blood sinks away, your fingers become cool, and the warmth fades."  
  
"It sounds wonderful Master," she said, while playing with a button on his shirt, "I'd hate to see how I would be after that. I feel drunk enough as it is." she giggled.  
  
"You'll get used to it." He said.  
  
They sat quietly for a while, Master and child enjoying each others company.  
  
It felt good to be curled up next to her master. She felt safe; it was as if the daylight itself couldn't even harm her with Alucard nearby. The drunkenness was making her drowsy; she hoped this feeling wouldn't make hung over.  
  
Alucard watched his creation, a few weeks ago he was doubtful of her, and her running away hadn't helped matters. He thought he had made a terrible mistake in giving this girl his blood.  
  
But slowly she was beginning to grow on him. He had avoided her at first, regretting what he had done. But in the last few months she had somehow gotten under his skin, making herself a permanent fixture in his un-life. It was a comfort to him to know that many years from now, when his duty to the Hellsing family was over that he'd have her as a companion. Yes even the No Life King needed someone to spend eternity with.  
  
It was odd, he didn't feel romantically attached to her, she was a mere infant compared to him. He didn't even feel parental towards her. It was a strange mixture of the two, along with so much more. His blood, his ancestry flowed through her now. He would be ever diligent with her, teaching her, caring for her, molding her into the vampire he now knew she could be.  
  
It would take time, but that was all the two of them had.  
  
Seras was fast asleep; fingers still wrapped around one of his shirt buttons.  
  
He was tired from the night's excitement, and it was getting late. The sun would be rising soon. He made a swift motion with his hand, and the lights went out, sending the room into utter darkness.  
  
A few hours later Seras awoke, her head was still swirling, and her stomach felt ill, she made a mental not to herself to not drink so fast next time.  
  
"Master?" she said groggily. She was expecting his voice to fill her mind, but was surprised when she felt his cool hand stroke her hair.  
  
"I'm here." he said, his deep voice rolled over her like a thick blanket.  
  
Seras wondered why he had stayed with her; maybe it was because she was still laying her head on his lap. She went to move, but he stopped her by laying a hand on her shoulder. Too sleepy to protest anymore she resituated herself, and fell back to sleep.  
  
Alucard rested his head against the stone wall, he was glad she had fallen asleep on her own. For the last few weeks he had been putting her to sleep. But the blood she had consumed had done that for him tonight. He shut his eyes, and drowsily ran his fingers through her strawberry hair, this motion as much a comfort to him as it was to her.  
  
Funny, he had never noticed how lonely he was until she had entered his life.  
  
Okay yeah Alucard kind of OC towards the end. But like I said I was feeling a bit melancholy when I wrote this, so that's probably why. But that's not so bad, even Alucard needs a break from his craziness.  
  
So I've had like 200 hits and only 9 reviews what's up with that? :D If you love it tell me what you think, if you think it could be better let know what I can do to improve it. Heck even I think I can do better. There are some parts I'm not pleased with. In fact I may go back and rewrite some things in the near future. Just don't be cruel about it that's all I ask from my readers. 


End file.
